MyAngelicIdiot
by TeH-MiNt-GrEeN-CrAyOn
Summary: I just lower my head as my lip starts to tremble and a tear rolls down my face. CHAPTER TWO!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I'm actually very happy with this first chapter so please NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Angelic Fall**

There he goes again. Walking right past me like I'm invisible. What do I expect? Sure we were friends somewhat once upon a time, but high school changes everything huh? At least it did for me. The god of the school actually used to be my brothers best friend. In middle school anyways. That's when I feel madly in love with, but eh all good things end right? Sigh. You're all probably like 'Oh look another stupid fan girl who needs to get a life.' Your right. I do need to get a life and stop pining for a guy who doesn't even remember the semi friendship we once had. Too bad it's not happening anytime soon. Trust me people. I've tried, but I can still remember how warmly he use to smile at me and the sound of his laughter those long summers ago. Sure he's a total jerk now, but seriously they guy did have his parents murdered by his own brother and all.

I guess that's about the time became isolated and since he was so anti-social he became popular. Weird huh? Usually anti-social are marked off emo and avoided. Nope. He was praised and now Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is king of Kohana High. Typical girl huh? To fall for a guy who doesn't know she exit and then magically he falls for her and everyone lives happily ever after. Yeah fucking right. Keep dreaming princesses, but whatever. I deal with his stupid shit every day. No matter how much it rips my heart out I'll smile at him and mumbles hey's even if he looks at me with disgust likes he usually does. Why? Because I love him. And no I'm not some fan girl! They only look a Sasuke for his looks. I see the person behind it. The guy who use to put the sparkle in my eyes and play basketball with my brother every day after school. Sigh. Not that I'm complaining about his looks much. I swear I've imagined myself running my hands into his perfectly styled ebony black hair a million times or running my hands over his off-white ivory skin just to feel is quite matured muscles that he hides behind all those black t-shirts he wears. Yeah, yeah I'm obsessed. So what? Back off. Rwarr.

I sigh take my leave from the sidewalk. I don't get far before the popular group trips me. Oh great. Just fucking great. They laugh. Hmph. As one of my favorite songs says "You gotta laugh when you're the joke". I let out a audible laugh stunning them. "You guys are so godam funny". I say picking myself and dusting off my jeans. "Maybe later we can all get together and shove pies in my face." I hiss before walking away. Once I'm at my favorite tree I sigh any sign of anger fading. God I'm pathetic. "You should let me kick their asses you know." My bother says popping up beside me. "It's not a big deal Kiba." I mumble to my twin before sitting down on the grass. "You just don't want me ruining Sasuke's pretty little face." Kiba snorts. A blush forms on my cheeks as I look away. "Saku you really got to get over that prick. Your just hurting yourself." He says with caution. I peruse my lips and look over to the love of my life. Get over him? Fat chance. "I love him." I mumble. Kiba sighs looking at me with sorrow. "You know mom and dad are talking about moving again huh?" Kiba says with a hope filled voice. I nod automatically.

"Maybe it would be good for you…maybe even see a real smile after awhile…" He adds cheerfully. I scowl something I seem to be doing a lot lately and turn away. I choose not to retort and instead get lost in thought. Leaving Sasuke? Wouldn't that just makes things worse? Hurting me even more? Yes, yes it would. "I love him." I mumble once more tying to get the words to sink into my brother's brain. "Yeah, yeah I know. You've been saying that for years. I hate it. Its changed you." He says frowning. I bite down on my bottom lip in concentration. I've changed? Sure I never really smile or laugh anymore, but I'm a teenage girl. Mood swings right? Sigh. Denial. Yes. Denial. I shake my head and gather my bag as the bell rings. Kiba darts off. Probably to go harass Hinata. Poor girl. Being the stupid girl I am and how I never pay attention I run straight into something hard. I can hear a murmur and I groan opening my eyes to meet soft aqua blue orbs filled with concern. God. Those eyes are gorgeous. They contrast between a light cyan and rather aqua blue color. I feel like I'm staring into an ocean. No one could have such beautiful eyes. My eyes also noticed such blonde hair. Blonde sun-kissed hair tumbling over the beautiful blue eyes. I must have died and gone to heaven. "Are you an angel?" I croak out. A soft musical laugh fills my ears and I'm stunned. Stunning eyes, sun kissed hair with a soft musical voice. Yep. I died. I fill myself being pulled up and I blink to take in the scenery. Wait never mind. I didn't die. I'm in the school hallway. "You ok? I didn't see you there when I opened my locker." the same soft voice asks leaning into my face. "Uhhh yeah." I say turning to the boy in front of me and wow. I'd never thought I'd meet someone who could rival Sasuke, but I think I just have. His blond hair seems ten times softer than Sasuke's. Also the natural I got out of bed look really fits him. He's smiling at me and whoa what a smile it is. It's the kind of smile that you stop dead in tracks and start drooling for. Damn. Great hair, eyes, and smile. This boy has it all.

Wait. He's not a usual student. I know like everyone that walks these halls and I've never seen him before. "I don't know you." I state scowling. "Well I wouldn't expect you to. I just transferred here." He says his smile turning into a fox like grin that actually suits him very well seeing how I just noticed that he has whisker marks on his face. "Oh." I say nodding my head. "Not to be any trouble miss, but do you know where English Two is?" he asks shove his hands into his jeans pockets and leaning against the locker. "Um yeah. That's actually where I'm headed." I say. He smiles at me happily. "Great!" he says cheerfully pushing off the locker. "We can go there together!" he says taking his bag from the floor and throwing it over his shoulder. "Um yeah ok. By the way I'm Sakura Haruno ." I say sticking my hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki." He greets shaking my hand. I nod my head and pick up my fallen bag and head for class with him by my side. "So um where do you come from?" I ask trying to make conversation. "America." He says turning to me with his oh so awesome smile.

I mentally kick myself. Just a few minutes ago I was saying how much I love Sasuke and now here I am drooling over some transfer student. "Explains the blonde hair." I mumbled. "Your one to talk miss pinky." He jokes grinning. I scowl. He notices and pats me on the head. "Don't worry. It suits a pretty girl like you." He assures me. I swat his hand away blushing against my will and look away. We enter the class and of course the teacher isn't here. What a shocker. Since I don't really have friends I maneuver myself into the back with a obedient Naruto behind me. "Hey Sakura. How come all those girls are glaring at you?" Naruto asks. "Because your sitting with me." I mumble. "So? Whats wrong with that?" he asks completely clueless. "It's because your classified as hot and I'm not so we aren't exactly in the same social standing baka." I hiss taking out my notebook. "Ohh. Don't worry Saku-chan. I think your quite pretty. So no worries." Naruto says smiling. "Thanks a lot." I mumble throwing my notebook open and get ready to sketch.

The glares on increase at his little nick name. Oh great. Today is going to be hell I just know it. I sink lower into my seat with a sigh. I'm so not ready for this!


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow first period was bearable. Thankfully I managed to get out fast. Though the stupid baka named Naruto decided he would be a lost puppy and follow me around seeing as we have all the same classes. Dammit!! Aside for his charming looks he seems to never EVER shut up. God. I think my ears are going to fall off. "Sakuraaaa." Naruto sings waving a hand in front of my face. "What?" I snap looking over at him. "It's times for lunch pretty girl!" He cheers grinning. "Must you call me pretty all the time?" I ask gathering my things. "But you are pretty…I'm just letting you know…" He reasons following me. "Yeah well now if only Sasuke would think that." I mumble rolling my eyes. I only get a few steps until I realize Naruto isn't following me anymore so I turn around to see him just standing in the hall with clenched fist and grinding his teeth. "Naruto…you okay?" I ask reaching for him. He flinches and his fists unball while he looks down at me. "Sasuke huh? And here I thought you were different. Tch." He says rather coldly while shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" I ask putting a hand on my hip. What the hell? Is the guy bi polar or something. Mood swing much? "Sakura you seem smart. Don't and I mean don't get caught up in that stupid, lowlife scum." Naruto hisses with such venom that it makes me cringe. "I…l…love…h…him." I stammer backing away. A small smile graces Naruto's lips as he stares at me. "Yeah well. We'll see about that won't we?" He teases before sprinting off to the cafeteria. Again what the hell? Why does Naruto hate Sasuke so much? Sure Sasuke is a jerk, but what did he do to make Naruto hate him like that? Oh boy.

I walk into the cafeteria to see Naruto and…my brother? Hanging out. Oh God. Two Sasuke's haters TOGETHER? My life is over I tell you. Overrrrrr. I start to trudge over only to be stopped by Ino. "Sakura. Hey!" She chirps. "What the hell do you want…"I ask glaring. "Pie." She says before pulling something from her back. "Shit…"I mumble. "Oh Sakura there you are!" Naruto yells latching onto my arm and hugging me. I can see Ino glare and retreat her arm. Seriously who would want to hit the new hot guy? Score one for Naruto. Seems he's helpful. "I thought I lost you!" He yells dramatically petting my head. Helpful, but annoying. "Well that was rude Uzumaki. You just ruined out entire plan." Sasuke says creeping out from an emo corner? Oh wow.

"Like I care Sas a fucking gay." Naruto spits holding onto me tighter. "Now, now Naruto there are ladies present." Sasuke murmurs smiling towards me. Omg, omg, OMG! I'm going to faint. The love of my life just smiled at me! Wait. Did Naruto get closer? Shit! I shoot out and grab Naruto by the arm. "Naruto lets go." I hiss in his ear as Sasuke's groupies gather. "Don't worry Saku-chan! Me and Sas a fucking gay are like best fucking friends. Right buddy ole pal?" Naruto rambles yanking his arm from my grasp. "You're crazy Uzumaki. But then again you always were. Get it from your mommy huh?" Sasuke teases. "The fucking crazy bitc- Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence before Naruto smashed his fist into Sasuke's pretty boy face. I gasp as many other girls do.

"What was that pretty boy? I didn't quite FUCKING HEAR YOU!" Naruto yells getting ready to swing again. "Naruto STOP THAT!" I yell grabbing his fist. He just stares at me for awhile. "Pathetic people. You all suck." He mumbles before pushing me away and stalking out. "Kiba…"I whimper and soon he's by my side. "Yeah sis?" he asks casually. "What just happened?" I ask dazed. "Well you made friends with the new kid who gates Sasuke and just got Sasuke right in the face and then Naruto who is usually a sweet kid insulted you." Kiba explains. I nod and then turn around to make sure Sasuke is okay. "Saskue I apologize for my friend…."I say. "Shut up. Just shut the hell up Sakura. You're so stupid." He yells wiping blood from his chin. I just lower my head as my lip starts to tremble and a tear rolls down my face. He just smirks and then leaves his groupies following. "Sakura…."Kiba whispers reaching for me. "Just leave me alone…"I mumble walking away to the girl's bathroom. He hurt me so much. So goddamn much. BASTARD! I slam my head into the wall. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I love him? GOD I'M AN IDIOT!!!!


End file.
